The Re-Election of HR Pufnstuf
by KrofftFan96
Summary: Here's a Pufnstuf fanfiction that is based off the H.R. Pufnstuf episode "The (Almost) Election of Witchiepoo". It might not be as good as my other ones. But at least I tried, right? All characters except Julie belong to Sid and Marty Krofft. Julie belongs to me. (Did this story for Election Day last year, by the way.)


One day in Living Island, everyone was getting ready for the upcoming mayor election at the center of the island.

"Do we have to do another election for mayor, Pufnstuf?" Jimmy asked H.R. Pufnstuf, sighing. "You do know that nobody ever runs against you."

"I know, Jimmy," said Pufnstuf. "But don't worry, I'll always be the mayor of Living Island whoever runs against me someday."

"But Jimmy," Freddy Flute said to Jimmy. "Didn't one person run against Pufnstuf in the last election?"

"You mean the witch, right?" asked Jimmy, rolling his eyes.

"Yes," said Freddy.

"I can't believe that no one runs against our lovely mayor, H.R. Pufnstuf," said Julie Anna Jellybean, sighing sadly. "So what's the point on having a mayor election if no one is going to be his opponent?"

"No idea," said Jimmy, shrugging his shoulders. "But I definetaly agree with you."

Cling and Clang nodded their heads.

Just then, Julie had an idea, and jumped into the air and she cried, "I've got it! I've got it! I know who can run against Pufnstuf for mayor!"

"Who?!" everyone asked.

"Me!" said Julie, pointing to herself. "I can run for mayor! I'll make the greatest mayor of Living Island!"

"But Julie, you're WAY TOO young to run for mayor," said Jimmy, shaking his head. "Pufnstuf wouldn't allow it."

Julie stopped jumping, sat down on the ground, and looked down with a sad face.

"Don't worry, Julie," said Jimmy, patting her back. "At least you can vote."

"But shouldn't you be at least 18 years old to vote?" asked Julie, folding her arms. "Besides, I don't want to vote. It seems really boring."

"But Julie," said Jimmy. "In Living Island, it doesn't matter how old you are to vote. Here, you have all the freedom you ever wanted."

"Are you sure?" asked Julie.

"I'm sure," said Jimmy, with a smile. "I've been on this island for a long time. So I know what it's like. Oh! And since you don't want to be bored, I've got something that you and I can do during the election."

"What is it?" asked Julie.

"You and I can sing a campaign song together," said Jimmy. "Freddy and I wrote it a long time ago before you came here. Also, we both love to sing, right?"

"Well, that does sound like fun," said Julie, calming down a little bit. "I do like to sing. So...okay. I guess I can join by singing the song with you."

"That's the spirit, Julie," said Jimmy, patting her head.

Julie just giggled and smiled.

"So who's going to run aganist me this year?" asked Pufnstuf.

"I will! I will!" said a voice, coming towards the cave.

It was Ludicrous Lion.

"Ludicrous Lion?!" everyone gasped.

Cling and Clang gasped and pointed to Ludicrous.

"You want to run for mayor, Mr. Ludicrous?!" asked Julie, all suprised.

"Of course, Miss Julie," said Ludicrous, with a happy chuckle. "I've asked everyone if they wanted to run for mayor. But they all said no and rejected the offer. So I guess I'm going to run against our fine mayor, Pufnstuf."

"But you do know that you're not gonna win, Ludicrous Lion," said Julie, rolling her eyes. "Pufnstuf is already our mayor. He might get more votes than you."

"Julie! Be nice!" Jimmy said to Julie, angrily.

"Yeah Julie!" said Freddy. "Be a good sport!"

"Sorry," said Julie, covering her mouth. "I won't talk anymore for now."

"Sorry Ludicrous," Jimmy said to Ludicrous. "My dearest apologizes. Julie's just worried that Pufnstuf might not get re-elected."

"Oh Jimmy," said Ludicrous, shaking his head. "Don't be silly. I don't care if I lose the election. I'm just running for fun. Besides, it's not fun when there is no opponent for Pufnstuf."

"Oh, I see," said Jimmy, nodding his head. "I understand."

"Ludicrous for mayor!" sang Polka-Dotted Horse, running to the cave. "Ludicrous for mayor! We want Ludicrous! Don't forget to vote for him!"

"Where were you, Polka-Dotted Horse?" Ludicrous asked his partner. "You were suppose to set up the "Ludicrous for Mayor" banners and give our pals hats and buttons."

"I already did that," said Polka-Dotted Horse, frowning. "Why can't you accept the fact that I try my hardest to do ALL of the work FOR YOU?"

"Please don't be sad, Mr. Polka-Dotted Horse," said Julie, rubbing his head. "Don't let Mr. Ludicrous make you feel bad. You work hard and you get everything done right on schedule. Plus, you're our friend. And you're a nice horse, buddy."

"You really mean that, Julie?" asked Polka-Dotted Horse.

"I do," said Julie, with a smile.

"Wow! Thanks Julie!" said Polka-Dotted Horse, with a smile back. "You're such a nice, sweet little girl!"

"Okay everyone!" said Pufnstuf, clapping his hands to get everyone's attention. "Now that we finally got someone good who can run aganist me for once, let's go to the center of Living Island so we can get the voting started, shall we?"

"Okay Pufnstuf," said Jimmy. "Let's get this show on the road!"

"Right!" said Freddy and Julie.

Cling and Clang clapped their hands.

When everyone arrived at the center of Living Island, Pufnstuf and Ludicrous went onto the stage while everyone else was surrounding it by sitting down on the ground or standing up.

"Hey Julie," Jimmy said to Julie. "Since we're going to do an election right now, what political party do you go with? Democrat or Republican?"

"Democrat," said Julie.

"Really?" said Jimmy, all surprised. "But I thought you would vote for the Republican since you and your parents are rich."

"Only my parents vote for the Republican party," said Julie, sighing a little bit. "They only care for themselves and the money. However, they do care a lot about me since I'm their lovely, adorable daughter."

"So how can you be a Democrat even though your rich?" asked Jimmy, getting confused.

"Unlike my parents, I don't just care for the rich people," said Julie. "I care for everyone around me. Doesn't matter if they're rich, middle class, or poor. I think everyone should have the same excat rights no matter how much money they have or can afford."

"Julie, that was a nice thing you just said about the people on earth," said Jimmy, with a smile. "I can't believe you care SO much about all of the different living classes. You're such a sweet little girl."

"Thanks Jimmy," said Julie, smiling back and giving Jimmy a hug.

Jimmy just hugged Julie back.

"Okay everyone!" Dr. Blinky said to everyone, trying to get everyone's attention."Since we're now ready to start this election, who wants to talk first?!"

"I will," said Pufnstuf, pointing to himself. "I am still the mayor so far."

"Okay, our fine mayor," said Dr. Blinky, shaking Pufnstuf's hand. "Speak away."

"Hello all of my fellow residents," Pufnstuf said to everyone. "This is your mayor talking. As mayor of Living Island, I am happy to be here on this fine mayor election day. Now here's the thing, while you're voting, don't make such excuses about the campaigns by saying false information. Because I am strictly on my record!"

"Well, what did you do?" asked Julie. "Did you do anything new for us lately?"

"Well Julie," said Pufnstuf, thinking. "Hmm...well...you see...I-

"Never mind that, Pufnstuf," said Julie, getting impacient. "It's not important."

"Okay then," said Pufnstuf.

"Can we sing the campaign song yet, Jimmy?" Julie asked Jimmy.

"Not yet, Julie," said Jimmy. "I'll tell you when, alright?"

"Alright fine," said Julie, folding her arms. "But I just want to sing so badly."

"Okay everyone," said Pufnstuf. "Now who wants to do something to make all of you vote of me?"

"Now's out chance," said Jimmy, grabbing Julie's hand. "Come on, Julie. It's time to sing our campaign song."

"Horray!" cried Julie, happily.

When Jimmy and Julie walked onto the stage, Julie said, "Hey Pufnstuf! I know what will make everyone on Living Island to vote for you! A campaign song called "Pufnstuf for Mayor!"

So Jimmy and Julie started to recite the song with Julie singing the first verse as Jimmy sang the second verse, as well as dancing to the tempo of the song.

After Jimmy and Julie finished the song, everyone clapped and cheered for them.

"Nice campaign song, kids!" Pufnstuf said, clapping his hands happily. "You two are such great singers!"

"Why thanks, Pufnstuf," said Jimmy, bowing politely.

"Yes Pufnstuf," said Julie, curtsying politely as well. "Thank you very much. Jimmy and I make a great child singing team, don't we?"

"You sure do, Julie," said Pufnstuf, nodding his head. "You and Jimmy are wonderful."

Jimmy and Julie just smiled brightly.

"Hey!" said Ludicrous, getting impacient. "Since Jimmy and Julie are done with the song, how about some support for me?!"

"But what are your new laws you're going to make?" asked Dr. Blinky.

"Well," said Ludicrous, thinking for a second. "If elected mayor, I promise you can buy my wonderful "Lion Lotion" for only half price instead of the real price."

Everyone clapped their hands.

"But what's so great about "Lion Lotion"?" Julie asked, rolling her eyes. "It's just like any other lotion, right?"

"It's very good lotion indeed!" Ludicrous said, firmly. "Don't bash my lotion!"

"Okay, okay," said Julie, stepping back a little bit. "I'm sorry. Geez!"

"Anyways, does anybody here want to say anything else before we open the polls?" Pufnstuf asked everyone. "The polls will open in a few minutes."

"We want Pufnstuf!" cried Julie, singing and dancing happily. "We want Pufnstuf! Pufnstuf for mayor! Pufnstuf for mayor!"

Everyone cheered and started to join Julie by clapping and cheering for Pufnstuf.

"Hey! What about me?!" asked Ludicrous, getting jealous. "I'm running for mayor, too!"

"But you clearly said that you don't care if you lose!" Jimmy said.

"Yeah!" added Freddy. "Also, you said you are doing this for fun!"

Ludicrous just sighed and slapped his forehead.

"Come on, everybody!" cried Pufnstuf. "Let's go to the polls to see who you'll guys vote for the next mayor of Living Island!"

"Horray!" cried everyone, with their fists in the air.

When everyone of the island got to the polls, everyone got a turn to vote for either Pufnstuf or Ludicrous to become the new mayor. Then after everyone got a chance to vote, the results came in.

"Okay everyone!" said Pufnstuf, clapping his hands to get everyone's attention. "Now that we've voted at the polls, are you ready to here the results?!"

Everyone nodded their heads and clapped with joy.

"Okay," said Pufnstuf, getting out the voting results. "So who wants to announce the winner of this election?"

"Can we do it?" asked Jimmy and Julie, raising their hands. "Please?!"

"Sure," said Pufnstuf, with a smile.

Then he said to everyone else, "Okay everybody. Jimmy and Julie here are going to announce the results and the winner."

"Thank you, Pufnstuf," said Jimmy and Julie, getting onto the stage.

"Hello everyone," Julie said to everyone, politely. "You may know me as the sweet, little Julie Anna Jellybean. And I'm here with Jimmy because us two are going to announce the new mayor of Living Island."

Everyone clapped their hands.

"Anyways," said Jimmy, reading the results on the paper. "For H.R. Pufnstuf, we've recieved 99% of votes, while Ludicrous only got 1%."

"So that means to winner for the mayor of Living Island is our new and old mayor, H.R. Pufnstuf!" cried Julie, happily. "Horray!

"Horray!" cried everyone, cheering and clapping their hands happily. "Pufnstuf! Pufnstuf! Goooooooooooooo Pufnstuf!"

"Well, that's okay," said Ludicrous, shrugging his shoulders. "I knew all along that Pufnstuf will win. Besides, he knows how to take care of the island. So I'll accept that."

"Wait a second!" said Judy. "Since everyone but one person voted for Pufnstuf, who was the one person who voted for Ludicrous?!"

"Meeeeeeeeeeeee!" said Polka-Dotted Horse, running over to Judy. "Ludicrous for mayor! Goooooooooooooo Ludicrous!"

"Pufnstuf already won, Polka-Dotted Horse," said Julie, rolling her eyes. "So the election is over."

"Aww shucks!" said Polka-Dotted Horse, stamping his hoof on the ground. "Oh well, there's always next time, right? Besides, my boss can continue working at his wagon stand and try to sell more "Lion Lotion" that nobody wants to buy."

"What did you just say?!" asked Ludicrous, getting angry after what he just heard his assistant say.

"Uhhh..."Lion Lotion" is useless...and that...ummm...nobody wants it?" said Polka-Dotted Horse, starting to get nervous while sweating a little bit.

Then Polka-Dotted Horse started to run away from his angry boss and said, "Oops! Gotta go!"

"Get back here, Polka-Dotted Horse!" shouted Ludicrous, running after Polka-Dotted horse. "When I get my hands on you, you're gonna get it whether you like it or not, you lotion basher!"

Everyone just started to laugh as they watch Ludicrous chasing Polka-Dotted Horse while being really mad.

"At least we still have our here H.R. Pufnstuf as our mayor," Jimmy said, wrapping his arm around Pufnstuf's shoulders.

"Once a mayor, always a mayor," said Julie, hugging Pufnstuf happily. "You're the best mayor ever, Pufnstuf."

"Aww thanks, Julie," said Pufnstuf, hugging her back.

"You're very welcome, friend," said Julie, with a smile.

Pufnstuf just smiled back as everyone else gave him a big hug as well.

THE END


End file.
